During hydrocarbon drilling operations, it is advantageous to keep track of the trip status, particularly by maintaining a drill string tally to keep track of the current drill string length and what components are downhole. Drill pipe tallying may be performed by one or more individuals working on the rig who keep track of the net length of pipe that has passed through the rig floor since tripping in. However, relying on humans to keep track of large amounts of drill pipe both entering and exiting the rig floor, depending on the drilling situation, is cumbersome and prone to errors and mistakes in calculations.